Soulbound
by Arthas'FireDemoness
Summary: Evirah was just a simple mage fighting to make her mark on Azeroth and become a part of history. Affairs of the heart could wait until her home is no longer threatened by the Scourge and the infamous Lich King... Arthas was bent on world domination. With no distractions and no regard for others he sought to end all life on Azeroth... Until a captured mage is brought before him.
1. Chapter 1 - Captured

**Author's Note**: Hello all. I just want to thank you for reading my story. This was the first one of mine. I also want to cover my butt and officially announce I do not in any way own World of Warcraft or Blizzard. I also do not own, as much as I wish I did, Arthas Menethil, nor do I own any of the other characters designed by the brilliant minds of Blizzard. The closest I come to owning any of these characters is I did play a black haired Arcane mage named Evirah, so I'm gonna take as much credit as I can. I also played a night elf restoration druid named Silverleaf so ditto with her. Later on you will meet characters that are not any avatars I have played, nor are they existent in the World of Warcraft universe. Those are from my own mind. I did use a WoW name generator to come up with those names so if you happen to have a character with the same name… sorry but not my bad. I have written the entire story and will post the chapters weekly, but I would love constructive criticism. I may even use any brilliant ideas and credit the original thinker. I would like to thank my beta reader who I'll just refer to as C.C. Any who I'll shut up and let you read the non-boring stuff….

Chapter 1 ~ Captured

"Where are we?" a small curious voice asked from somewhere on the wagon behind her. Evirah slowed her horse and reigned her way to ride next to the wagon.

"We are about to pass the forgotten shore, that is where Prince Arthas and his ships landed in his quest to slay Mal Ganis, before he turned and became the Lich King he is now." She responded. But not before he betrayed and killed his people, and not long before he slays his own father she thought. As they passed a snowbank the caved in roofs of the ghost town came into view. She was not sure if the group shivered from the cold, or from the foreboding aura that emanated from the place. She remembered when she and her friends travelled through the area. So many souls were stuck wandering the town in a constant cycle of waiting for their precious prince to save them and bring them home. They had no idea that it was him that betrayed them and doomed them to their current miserable existence.

"When we gonna see Silly again?" another small girl asked. Evirah smiled. She loved the pet name the children gave her druid friend, Silverleaf. The elf would have been with them now if she hadn't been sent ahead to deliver a message to Star's Rest. Her warrior friend Ballador would have also been aiding her on this escort mission if he wasn't needed more on the front lines battling the Iron Dwarves.

"Silver will meet us at Stars Rest, still about a half a day's march from here…"

"Quiet!" a soldier commanded as he signaled for the group to halt. Evirah pulled her horse to a stop and listened intently, her hand reaching behind her for her staff. She strained to hear past the howling winds and heard the faint sound of an undead steed neighing from the North.

"Death Knights!" she shouted to the party. The children started shouting for their mothers as the ten soldiers drew their swords and the sound of thundering hooves drew closer. Suddenly a band of darkly clad death knights surrounded the caravan and began assaulting the soldiers. Evirah summoned a frost fire bolt and hurled it at one of the knights, knocking him off his horse, and followed with more spells until he was dead. She continued this until four more fell by her hand, but her comrades began falling almost as quickly. She heard a child scream and turned to find a knight nearing the group of huddled women and children. She quickly cast polymorph and the knight cried out in frustration before he was replaced by a small arctic hare. She knew he wouldn't stay that way long and she needed to send the women and children to safety.

"I'm opening a portal! Cover me!" she shouted to her allies and channeled her energy. She did not have enough to send them far, but they should find refuge in Dalaran. A small ball of light appeared behind her and grew to a ring before an aerial view of the mage city appeared in the portal. The women wasted no time in ushering the stampede of screaming children in, and began filing in behind them. The mage concentrated to keep the portal to safety open, but she heard the men screaming out in pain as they were cut down one by one. She prayed they would last just a little longer… only a handful of women left….

Suddenly a wall of plate armor tackled her in the side, knocking her to the ground and breaking her focus. The portal quickly began shrinking before vanishing completely as the mage rolled away from her assailant. She sprang up and instantly cast the mirror image spell, and four apparitions appeared around her and began casting at the knights. The men all began attacking the five Evirah's as the real one summoned a volley of sharp, knifelike hail that mostly broke over their armor but managed to sever a few exposed necks. When the last of her images disappeared she blinked forward a few yards and cast a spell that froze the knights' feet to the ground. She then bathed them in fire and a few more fell. She leapt forward to avoid another knight only to be suddenly encased in chains of piercing cold ice and she fell to her knees. A cold laugh came from behind her as a tall blood elf circled around to stand in front of her.

"A valiant effort… but it was all for naught." The raven haired elf sneered before bringing the hilt of his sword down upon her temple and knocking her out cold. "Such a strong beautiful young woman," He said as he knelt and swept the hair from her face, "I will break you yet…"

The menacing blood elf wrapped an arm around her waist and slung her limp form over his shoulder as he strode over to his undead steed. He commanded his remaining troops to bring the rest of the women as he mounted and laid his prize over his lap. Once they were ready he spurred his steed northwest towards the cold menacing gates of Icecrown.

**Author's Note**: So far so good I hope. Again please feel free to give me constructive criticism but please no flames!


	2. Chapter 2 - Bartered

**Author's Note**: So the last chapter was pretty short so I'll post this too and help set the tone. Again I don't own Arthas or World of Warcraft in any way. Also again reviews are welcome. Flames are not.

Chapter 2 ~ Bartered

On his frozen throne Arthas sat and listened to the reports from the front lines half-heartedly. Correction: he was not perched upon the actual frozen throne of legend. This was a replica built for everyday use tending to various business dealings within Icecrown Citadel. The original sat perched upon the highest tower of the citadel, which is not entirely efficient for anything other than intimidating his enemies before slaying them. Nonetheless he sat bored out of his mind as his council of advisors and generals continued their discussion. His quest for world domination was slightly hampered by the resistance staged by the Argent Dawn, but he remained convinced that victory was inevitable. He leaned back and rested his elbows on the cold armrests while balancing his head on his intertwined hands as his council droned on. Frostmourne was still braced against his knee when their reports were complete and he dismissed them with an indifferent wave of his hand. As they left a raven-haired blood elf by the name of Gelith entered and knelt respectively at Arthas' feet. He nodded and the Death Knight rose and relaxed in his king's presence.

"So the reports from the council are that you could show more interest in the events of your own army." Gelith announced dryly, earning him an aggravated sigh.

"Victory is inevitable. The Argent Dawn is no more than a thorn in my side. An inconvenience of little importance and nothing more." Arthas responded, not in the mood for his friend's sarcasm. The elf was the closest of his death knights to the loyalty of Kel Thuzad, the lich that was lost when the floating city of Naxxramas fell. If he hadn't been on a raid this morning he would have attended the meeting as well and at least made it more interesting with his nondiscrimitory and degrading wit. But some days Arthas wondered why he allowed the elf to smart mouth him and yet still live on.

"So ornery milord… while this is normal for you I sense boredom in your handsome countenance, and I believe I have a solution for what ails you…" he announced with a suggestive glimmer in his eye. "My infantry intercepted a caravan on its way to Valiance Keep from the Westfall Brigade. We found a few supply wagons among them but it was mostly a transport mission. Apparently the soldiers stationed in the Grizzly Hills thought it wise to send their wives and children to Stormwind for safety."

"And how is this pertinent information?" Arthas queried as he rubbed his temples. He had indeed been in a fouler mood lately, but so far this oratory served only to irritate him further.

"A mage was able to open a portal to Dalaran…" The death knight continued, ignoring Arthas's complaint. "…and most of them got away. We slaughtered the men escorting the caravan but the mage put up the most fight. In the end I took some of the women captive."

"If you thought to entertain me with the events of your pathetic day you are indeed an imbecile."

"My liege you wound me. I am about to get to my point."

Arthas growled slightly but let him continue.

"I would like for you to examine my…wares. Then I shall sell the rest to the other lonely Death Knights." Gelith finished. Arthas sighed. He knew the other knights liked to keep some prizes from their conquests as personal slaves to keep their beds warm at night. He allowed this practice to continue, but did not participate in it himself. Unlike the elf, who supplies most of the citadel with his wares and also trains a good percent of the 'pets'.

"If it'll make you quit whining about what goes on in my bed chambers I will look at your prisoners. But I will not take one if none are satisfactory." Arthas grumbled trying to silence the elf on the subject he seemed to love bringing back into conversations.

"My whining has nothing to do with what happens in your bed chambers." The elf stated as he walked to the exit to collect the young maidens he left just beyond the door. "They're more related to what doesn't happen." He clarified as he walked behind the giant metal door. Arthas sat up straight in rage at the elf's comment and was still clutching Frostmourne when Gelith returned with a chain of frightened young women strung together by cold metal collars around their necks. All of them were shivering and stumbling as they tried unsuccessfully to keep warm with chained hands and hobbled feet. When they saw the ivory haired king sitting before them most broke out into hysterical sobs and fervent prayers. Arthas examined each of them as they quaked beneath his glowing gaze. They were all fair young maidens, but none of note to catch his eye. He sighed in boredom and waved again to dismiss them.

"I figured as much. Before you turn up your nose completely, I have one more to show you." Gelith announced as he once again disappeared behind the door. When he reappeared he was pulling harder on a chain dragging a fighting woman behind him. She remained upright and leaned with all her weight away from her captor as she dug her heels into the ground trying to find purchase. Arthas watched with amusement as she was drug by the collar around her neck and forced to her knees in front of him. What amused him the most was the defiant stare she threw at him in contempt that set her apart from the other frail women huddling behind her. She didn't falter when he stood and knelt in front of her, leaving his face inches from hers. If anything she appeared more hateful and daring, but he could still detect a faint trace of fear wafting from her admittedly attractive frame. He reached up and clasped her chin in his hand and smirked when she slightly shrank from his touch, but stared him in his glowing blue eyes as he scrutinized her closely. He then lightly fingered her collar that he noted was more ornate than the others. It was made of a solid silver toned metal and was flat on the top while coming to a point at the bottom. In the center a large deep blue gem was set and was surrounded by runes engraved in the metal. A gem that almost matched and accentuated her indignant eyes perfectly. He was sure he had never met this woman before, but something about her seemed familiar.

"Who is she?" he asked as he stood and circled around her.

"This is the mage that gave us so much grief. I do believe her name is Evirah." The elf answered, though Arthas didn't really give a damn what her name was.

"And what prevents her from using her magic to break free?"

"The enchanted collar around her neck. I must say if you don't snap her up I most certainly will."

Arthas stood and surveyed her one more time, waiting to see if his mind would change. Then he turned to Gelith and nodded once before sweeping out of the room, leaving the stunned mage to wonder what just happened and what lay before her now.

**Author's Note**: So guess who's in for a fun time with her worst nightmare… also I'd like to take this moment to point out that the fall of Naxxramus takes place before other events in the game history. I did this on purpose simply because I didn't exactly care for K.T… He was a pain in the butt to kill so my ego wanted to keep it that way. Just wanted to clarify that so no one points it out in a review.


	3. Chapter 3 - Grooming

**Author's Note: **Hello all! I know the previous chapters seem really short and I'm sorry. They looked a lot longer in the original word document. You'll be happy to know that this chapter has a little over 200 more words than the others so hopefully it's a little better. I would also like to thank Old Crone for being my first follower! Yaaaaay! This sounds sad but you made me so happy... until I dropped an entire pan of lasagna that was supposed to feed me and my three sisters. I cried.

Another shout out goes to Nessieww for the first review! I really appreciate your honest opinion. If anyone else wants to share I will always appreciate it.

As I will do every chapter I will remind you that I do NOT own Blizzard or World of Warcraft in any way. If I did I wouldn't be cooking my own food then subsequently dropping said food.

To recap Evirah was almost through escorting a small band of helpless women and children to the Borean Tundra for a boat to Stormwind, when a small army of death Knights led by Gelith attacked and took some of them hostage. Gelith then brought them before a very bored Arthas intending to sell one as a "pet" to the reluctant King. Arthas is intrigued by Evirah and decides to try out the slave trade with her… annnnd ACTION!

_**Chapter 3 ~ Grooming**_

Before Evirah could reflect on her "good fortune" she was drug along with the other women through the long cold hallways and into a large hall. In the center of this hall was a steaming pool of hot water about chest high that looked oh so inviting to the shivering group. A long table of food and fragrant wines lined the back wall of what the mage quickly realized was the lounge for the slaves. The lounge for her, she mentally corrected. She looked around at all the scantily clad women around her as they observed the newcomers with mostly pity, but some with scorn and anticipation. The women were lined up along the wall as a blonde blood elf approached. Her long black robe barely covered her 'wares' and yet still seemed to make her fully clothed compared to the others, who wore at best two yards of fabric.

"Gelith!" She called happily before hugging the Death Knight warmly. "I see you've brought me new projects."

"Sadrienia. I come with gifts!" Gelith announced merrily. The elf Sadrienia in turn walked down the line of women, scrutinizing them quickly. "Not that one. She already has a master." He corrected when she stood in front of Evirah.

"Sold her before I could polish her up?" Sadrienia muttered before examining the mage in more detail. "Hmmm…. Well built, beautiful countenance, and judging by her collar a strong spell caster, which most will see as a novelty instead of the hassle she'll be to tame. She must have cost a fortune…"

"Actually I gave her away." Gelith announced somewhat mournfully but eager to announce his achievement as he poured a deep red wine into a frost rimmed goblet.

"Then you are a handsome fool." The elf woman chuckled as she shook her head.

"No. A fool would have charged Arthas. One does not simply ask the Lich King to pay for a slave." He clarified, amused by the shocked gasps and frozen faces in the room, as well as the slight blush of the mage.

"So this one will require all my time and skill… the senior pets can take care of the rest." She announced before magically unlocking the chains around the mage's wrists and ankles, leaving her only form of restraint in the collar that restricted her arcane powers. The stunned mage rubbed her sore wrists as she quickly evaluated her chances for escape, and concluded that even if she got past Gelith and the two armed guards outside the door, she wouldn't even reach the end of the hall. Her best chance of escape was to somehow remove the collar and teleport out, but she knew she would never be able to leave the other women behind. Her next best option was to survive, to endure the endless raping by Arthas until the Argent Dawn could storm the citadel, but she couldn't stop trying to delay the 'inevitable'.

"Remove your clothes." The elf woman commanded, snapping Evirah out of her reverie. She stared at the elf in suppressed surprise, shocked she would be asked, nay, demanded to unveil herself in front of the male Death Knight. It was enough to be forced to service the Lich King; she would not let them exploit her for other men. She stared the elf in the eyes and lifted her head high.

"No." Evirah calmly stated. The elf before her sighed before nodding to someone behind the mage. Suddenly the mage was grabbed from behind and caged in the Death Knights strong arms. With a quick flash the elf woman pulled a knife and quickly began cutting open the mage's robes. She bucked and fought but was unable to break free from the man, who mockingly soothed her. Only once every thread was removed from her body was the mage released and allowed to slump to the ground. She sprang to her feet and backed herself up against the wall, quickly trying to cover up her…assets. Her small hands were easily swept to the side by the male's strong ones as he slowly stalked closer. He gently stroked the side of one of her ample breasts before slowly cupping it and testing its weight.

Then a flash exploded across his eyes as a sudden pain radiated from his mouth and jaw. He reeled back a few steps before looking at the mage, who stood in a defensive position with her fists clenched and her knuckles already bruising. He gently touched his bottom lip before pulling it away to find blood on his middle finger. The back of his hand collided hard with her cheekbone and knocked her to the ground. Before she could shake off the momentary confusion his hand was around her throat and lifting her into the wall with her feet dangling a foot from the ground. Evirah struggled to pry his hand from her throat as she fought to breathe and he growled in her face.

"If you were mine I would fuck you hard into submission for that right here, right now. But only your master can dole out your punishments." He snarled and spat as she fought for breath. Finally he released her and let her fall roughly to the floor coughing and gasping. "But rest assured, pull that kind of crap with him, and your punishment would be far worse." He announced before sweeping angrily from the room. The elf woman knelt by the mage and gently pet her head.

"Come. We need to clean you up and get you to his room before he decides to retire." She softly said before gently pulling the crying mage to her feet. She remembered when she was in the same position as the mage, and allowed herself to show her some small amount of empathy. "You have beautiful hair; you shouldn't hide it in a bun." She observed as she pulled the ribbon that had bound the mage's dark black hair and kept it from her eyes as she poured over magic tomes all those years she trained in Dalaran. Her hair fell a few inches past her shoulders in permanent waves and framed her face. The mage smiled weakly at the compliment, but resumed her silence still. The elf woman smiled back and gently brought the mage to the pool where she was scrubbed clean of all traces of the grime resulting from the gory battle that resulted in her capture. Despite her situation Evirah was relieved to be clean. When Sadrienia revealed the garment that was to be her uniform that relief quickly faded. An ornate belt matching her collar held two long, six inch wide strips of navy cloth that barely covered the essential parts. The mage couldn't help but dwell on the fact that one good breeze would reveal her to everyone. To cover her breasts a similar cut of fabric was draped over her shoulders before crossing across her chest and tying with a thin cord behind her back. Evirah briefly wondered how she would not freeze to death when all she had to cover her were basically three glorified scarves.

"These garments have a spell in them that blocks most of the cold." The elf answered her unasked question. "You'll be warmest in your master's bed, but these will keep you decently warm when that is not an option."

The elf then proffered a small vial of a foul looking liquid to the silent mage, who raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Take it. Unless you want a little Lich Prince running around in about a year." She replied authoritatively. The human woman took the vial from her, but still hesitated.

"This will prevent that?" She quietly asked.

"Yes. It must be taken every day and it will not only prevent pregnancy but also delay your cycle." Sadrienia responded, noting yet more hesitation as the mage sniffed the fluid and wrinkled her nose.

"Have no fear. In the unlikely event your prince charming manages to lay waste to the entire scourge army and take your ruined flesh to his bed you will be able to bear him a little brat after a few days of skipping the draught." The elf responded with a roll of her eyes and shook her head in indignation as the mage quickly choked down the strange potion. She then sat her down and picked more grime from under the mage's nails before filing them into shape and coating them in a strange clear resin to make them shine. She then plucked her eyebrows into the proper shape and reprimanded the flinching mage. Once the she was properly groomed enough for the night the elf started ushering her reluctant project towards the door, grabbing a thin chain on her way and locking it onto her collar as they went.

"Will I always be lead on a leash like a dog?" Evirah asked with much distaste evident in her voice and countenance. The elf chuckled as they made their way down the long hallways towards the room that the mage dreaded at all costs. So it does speak, the elf woman thought.

"This will only be necessary for a little while, until we feel we can trust you with your limited freedom. From now on you are to be escorted by either Arthas or me at all times unless you are in his room or in the Slave's Den. If you are caught you will be reported to your master for punishment… and you will not want to be caught by some Death Knights." Sadrienia warned. Once they arrived at the door to Arthas's chambers the elf stopped and fussed mildly over the mage's hair. Then they walked inside, not bothering to knock as the lack of guards told them he was not there. Once inside the surprisingly simple room the elf wrapped the end of Evirah's chain around one of the posts in the headboard. When she snapped a lock onto it Evirah's heart sank a little. The elf then walked towards the exit, pausing at the doorway.

"You know, the reason he chose you over the others is because you had fight. Don't lose that fire, or he will lose interest in you." She announced before leaving the room, leaving the confused mage to ponder her quizzical words.

**Author's Note: **Sooooo what will happen next? Unfortunately no Lemon for another few chapters. Didn't think it would be that easy did you?

I would also like to take this moment to tell you this story does have quite a bit of smut but there is also a lot of plot involved. So if you are squeamish about that or violent moments you might want to quit while you're ahead. If you have a suggestion please let me know. I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, so no flames please. Talk to you guys next week!


	4. Chapter 4 - Clash of Heads

**Author's Note: H**ello my loyal followers! Yet another chapter submitted for your enjoyment. Thanks to all of you for deeming my story worthy of your attention and for the people who sent me a review. I appreciate you input and if anyone has a suggestion I would love to hear it. As usual I do not own Blizzard, WoW or Arthas blah blah blah. I also want to clarify that in real life I do not actually condone sexual violence or slavery in any way. This is a _fiction_ based on a _game._ It is not right to force yourself upon a woman or to own another person in any way. No means no and even if she wears the uniform of a hooker it is still the woman's right to refuse. Yes,some women may like it rough but _on their terms._ I just wanted to clarify that so no one thinks I like the idea of rape. Now on to the story!

_**Chapter 4 ~ Clash of Heads**_

Arthas half-heartedly picked at his plate as he allowed his mind to wander to his new prize. He wasn't sure why he had chosen the mage; he just knew that something in him craved for her. He felt it as she stared at him with scorn and fire in her blue eyes. He chuckled and wondered to himself what was it about blue-eyed mages that made him weak… or what he thought was weak. His musings were interrupted when Gelith stormed into the hall muttering and cursing as he slammed food onto his plate, oblivious to his amused king. He snapped the end of a dangling icicle and put it to his lip as he turned around to find Arthas smirking at him.

"Dare I ask?"

"Your little whore apparently had brothers that taught her how to throw a right hook." Gelith grumbled as he slumped into a seat across from him. Arthas smirked in amusement. His new toy would be more fun than he thought.

"And what did you do to earn this?" Arthas asked, ignoring the twang of jealousy at his possible answers.

"I only did what you would have done. Her breasts looked so soft and inviting I had to inspect and decide if they were worthy. And they are indeed you lucky bastard." Gelith announced dreamily as Arthas suppressed his unfounded aggravation. They talked a little more about the mage before moving on to other subjects, but Arthas's mind would frequently drift back to her. This slightly unnerved him. They were interrupted by a small blonde blood elf that entered and knelt respectfully at the foot of their table. Once Arthas nodded she arose and placed a small key in front of him.

"She is groomed enough for the night and waiting in your room Milord. I did not have time to properly train her, so I would advise you not take her tonight at least." Sadrienia announced. She watched as he picked up the key and lightly fingered it in his hands. He then stood and gestured for the waiting servants to quickly clear his place. He bid the smirking pair a good night before making his way to his room. He didn't bother telling them he had no interest in taking her tonight anyways. She would have fought him the whole time and, though he wasn't sure why, he needed her to be somewhat willing. He needed her to want him too, even if she didn't realize it yet.

Arthas soon found himself in front of his door as his guards took their place as sentinels on either side. As he prepared to push it open he heard the sound of female grunting and the accompanying sound of shifting chains. He silently pushed open the barrier to his room to see her desperately tugging on the chain in her hand with a long slender leg hiked up and pushing against the headboard. He shook his head in amusement at her futile efforts. She was holding the chain too close to the headboard to be able to break it for one thing, and another being that she was a spell caster and not built or used to physical labor other than hefting heavy tomes. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it and watched her struggle more. He was pleased with her new wardrobe. Very pleased indeed. She then stopped her useless tugging and held out her hand towards the lock. With some muttering under her breath she concentrated harder and the runes in her collar glowed with an icy blue light, but other than that she achieved nothing. She then started looking around her for anything she could use to perhaps pick the lock open, and jumped when she saw Arthas watching and smirking at her. She stood rooted in her spot as he slowly walked over and studied her once more. He studied her face intently before moving his eyes to her neck. He silently wondered to himself what her skin tasted like, what it smelled like. He reached up and brushed her hair off her shoulder, exposing it to him. He slowly leaned down and held his nose above it before inhaling her scent as he moved up her neck to her ear. He silently enjoyed the shiver that crept up her spine and slightly cursed the warmth he started to feel in his lower body, a heat that intensified when he stepped back and saw that her breasts were heaving with frequent breaths. He painfully turned away from her and walked to his armoire. She stood wide-eyed at him as he retreated, frightened by his previous closeness and even more so by the way she had felt the shiver in her spine travel to the unspoken place between her legs. This feeling intensified when she saw him begin to slowly take off his armor piece by painful piece. Once every piece of metal was removed he turned to her and slowly removed his shirt as she found herself staring at his well-built naked torso. He kicked his feet out of the boots that covered them as she found her eyes wandering to his abs noticing that his pants hung of his hips in a way that made her nether regions a little warm.

Things could be worse… she thought to herself as she observed his perfect body. Wait! I'm a sex slave for the monster that killed his own father! Things are bad enough! She mentally yelled at herself as she turned her head away. Still she silently thanked whatever cruel beings of whom had sealed her fate that she was not bound to anything less attractive, like an orc or an undead man. But did it have to be Arthas? And why did he have to affect her like that? She must have thought that he would try to take her then, and she must have been trying to make the idea less torturous by deluding herself into thinking she'd like it. That must have been it… still though; did it have to be that intense?

"Feel free to join me." Arthas called as he stretched out in on the bed, snapping her out her thoughts. He closed his eyes and settled in for the night, but opened them once again when he did not feel her weight on the mattress. He found her still in the same place with a confused look upon her face. She thought I would have her tonight, he realized. "Don't flatter yourself. I have no need of you tonight." He stated before seeing the fire return to her eyes and her head rise. I could have phrased that better, he mused, but this will be amusing at least.

Don't flatter myself? Don't flatter myself! As IF! She fumed. What? Does he think he's too good to grace me with him tonight? Well ya know what bub? I'M too good for YOU anyways! She mentally called as she roughly snatched a pillow from the bed and plopped down for the night on the cold floor. Ha! That'll show him. Kind of. Ok it's rather pathetic, but I can't back down now.

He watched her defiant act with amusement, and once she disappeared below the bed a wide grin broke out across his face. If that's how she wants to be, then so be it, he thought as he once again closed his eyes and started drifting to sleep. He was interrupted by the sound of her shifting on the floor, but then silence resumed and so did he.

I should have stolen a blanket too she mused as she shifted once more on the cold floor. Then she lifted a leg and grabbed the scarf on her behind, pulling it between her legs so that her woman parts were covered from prying eyes and the prying cold. Then she curled into a tight ball and found herself sinking into her exhaustion as shivers started to slowly take her. After a few minutes Arthas was slowly joining her in the dreamscape, only to once again be interrupted by her frequent shifting. With a low growl he sat up and looked over the edge of the bed, ready to tell her to knock it off. Instead he found her shivering in her sleep, curled into a small ball. He quietly set his feet on the ground and knelt next to her before scooping her into his arms gently and cradling her in his chest. She snuggled into his warm body before he set her down on the bed and covered her with the fur lined blankets he used. Her shivering stopped almost as soon as it came and he watched her sleep while his slumber overcame him as well.

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed that little tidbit! In the next chapter there will be a little lime going on so be prepared! until then I bid you adieu until next Sunday/Monday.


	5. Chapter 5 - Bound

**Author's Note: **Greetings fellow Lich King lovers! In a review from peachycupcake a commonly debated issue was brought to my attention. I forgot that some people consider Arthas to be undead. I, however, view Arthas as a perfectly healthy, live, sexy man. Sorry if I caused any confusion but that's how I see him and that's how I wrote him. Keep that in mind. Also, peachycupcake, undead do technically eat... they eat BRAIIIIINS!

_**Chapter 5 ~ Bound**_

Arthas awoke to the gentle sound of knocking at his chamber door. He looked down and saw a strange woman lying on her side snuggled into him for warmth as she herself slept. For a brief fraction of a second he almost threw her out of his bed before remembering she was the strong-willed mage he bought only yesterday. He sat up in his bed and watched as she curled into a tighter ball with a small whimper in her apparently strong sleep. A slight smirk ghosted across his lips as he walked to his door and slowly opened it to find the blood elf female in charge of his new pet's care. He said nothing as he waited for the woman to explain why she had thought it necessary to disturb him. The elf-woman bowed before him somewhat nervously before quickly taking in his half naked form. Impressive, she couldn't help but thinking.

"Milord, I have come to collect the mage for more grooming, and for your approval on her mark."

"What mark?"

"The mark of her master. All the pets are stamped with their master's mark to show all of whom she belongs to. In the mage's case it will also bind her powers somewhat."

"Is that not what the collar is for?"

"Indeed, but the collar was meant to only be temporary. Prolonged use of it can lead to excessive chafing and eventually unsightly sores. The mark will take over the power binding."

"But only somewhat?"

"We will bind them so that her powers are weakened to not cause excessive harm, but not so that she can't defend herself against any death knights that would want to sample her without your permission."

"What is to prevent her from using them on me?"

"With your permission, a sample of your blood will be added to the ink and with the spell will make her magic useless against you."

"How much blood will you need?"

"About half this vial should be more than enough." The elf announced as she pulled a small vial out from her pocket an offered it to him.

Arthas collected a small blade from a table by the door and slowly drug its tip across his palm, splitting the skin in its wake. He flexed and clenched his hand to encourage a steady trickle of the red fluid into the small vial. Once it was halfway full he handed it back to her and she reached out and healed his minor cut. He nodded dismissively at her before retreating into his bathing chambers, closing the door behind him. The elf woman topped the vial of her king's blood, walked to his bed and gently shook the mage.

"Wake up mage. It is time to go." She gently called.

"How… how did I get here?" the mage asked weakly. Sadrienia furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I fell asleep on the floor."

"He made you sleep on the floor?"

"I… I elected to…"

"You're a fool, but you will learn." The elf chuckled as she shook her head in amusement.

The women walked slowly down the hall and entered the den. Evirah took in her surroundings and her spine shivered as she saw the same male blood elf that brought her to this miserable castle. His eyes focused on her and a sinister smirk spread across his face, making her shiver again as he strode over to the pair.

"So she yet lives after her first night with the scourge king. Tell me, did he ravage you?"

"He better not have…" the elf woman answered.

The male merely smirked before his arm suddenly caught Evirah below her breast and pulled the struggling mage down upon a cold table. Before she could do more than yelp and flail his arm lay over her lower chest and held her down as the female buckled a leather strap over the mage's writhing waist. Evirah struggled against the unyielding knight and tried to kick the elf away as she pulled leather cuffs from the corners of the table and fastened them to her ankles, pulling the bindings taut so the mage was bound with her legs spread and her womanhood exposed. Soon the knight's arm was replaced by yet another leather binding and he walked around the table examining their work. When he paused to survey her bared sex it clenched under his unyielding stare and she clamped her knees shut. But at the position she was in it was pointless, her womanhood was still exposed to the cold air. The male finished his rotation around the wide-eyed mage before he leaned over her, putting his face less than a foot away from hers. She renewed her struggles when she felt his cold hand stroke over her knee before it made its slow, deliberate decent down her inner thigh. Once he reached the apex he lightly stroked and tugged at the curly hair teasingly.

"We'll have to do away with this…" He announced before his cruel fingers explored her folds as she tried in vain to move from his reach. Without warning a finger invaded her and made her gasp before she whimpered in pain as he reached her maidenhead. He gently explored it, tested its circumference, judged how large of a cock it would take to shatter it, and watched as she bit her lip, flushed red in humiliation, and a tear leaked from her eye. He removed himself from her and sniffed his hand and smirked as he let the female take his place. She stirred a strange goo and placed the bowl nearby one of the mage's thighs before she fetched a stack of folded strips of cloth.

"We have to remove the hair." The elf woman announced under Evirah's questioning stare as she used the same utensil she used to stir the waxy goop to smear it on section of the mage's previously untouched area. She quickly placed a cloth over it and paused…

"Just a warning, it'll hurt like a bitch." She announced before suddenly ripping the cloth from the mage. The raven-haired woman yelled out in pain as she swore the elf just ripped off her entire womanhood. Sadrienia smirked and held up the now black and furry cloth for the mage to see. "You needed it badly…"

"Can't I just keep it?!" Evirah asked in frustration.

"Nope. It's for your own good." Sadrienia replied as she applied more of the goo to the cringing mage.

"How is ripping off my crotch for my own good?!"

"There are certain sexually transmitted diseases that thrive in the hair of a person's nether regions. And once one slave gets it, the rest of us catch it. To remove its hiding place is to prevent it." She responded before ripping yet more hair, making the mage yell a few impressive profanities. The elf woman very thoroughly waxed the mage's nether regions as the male stirred yet another strange concoction before he took over and began rubbing it over the burning skin. Evirah sighed in relief as the balm soothed the sore area before his thumb applied pressure to the bundle of nerves above her entrance and she gave a sharp intake of air as everything below her waist tightened.

"This, my young friend…" he whispered in her ear as he stroked his thumb in a small circle, making her whimper as a shiver violently crawled up her spine. "Belongs to Arthas now. And him alone. Share it with no one. Not even with yourself unless he commands it. Only he can give you release." He lectured as his thumb continued tormenting her. Evirah wriggled as her whole body flushed, her knuckles white as she gripped the edges of the table, and her thighs flexing as she struggled with breathing. A primal part of her desperately craved it and more, while the rest of her feared it greatly. The knight suddenly halted with a smirk before leaving the room without a word. The elf woman shook her head in amusement as Evirah regained her senses.

"Now that that part's over…" She commented as she began unbuckling the human from her restraints. Evirah sat up lowly and rubbed her head in embarrassment before Sadrienia beckoned her over to a chair as a night elf assembled various utensils Evirah didn't recognize. "You receive your mark."

"What mark?"

"The mark of your master. So others know who owns you and hopefully leave you alone." Sadrienia replied as the mage reluctantly sat down. When the night elf approached she noticed various needles and a pot of ink and realized how they planned on marking her and her mouth went dry. She hoped it hurt less than the wax. She watched as Sadrienia poured a vial of what looked like blood into the black ink and the night elf chanted something in Darnassian. They then turned to the mage and she looked away, steeling herself for what was to come. Soon she felt the elves behind her before she began feeling the needle in her skin, etching what was to be the mark of Arthas on her right shoulder blade. It hurt less than the wax, but it was worse in that the pain lingered. After what felt like an hour she felt the night elf switch tools, and the process became a tad less painful. She guessed they were working on filling in the mark with ink.

"Done." Sadrienia announced. They handed Evirah a mirror and held another behind her as she examined the new tattoo. The detail work amazed her. She recognized the L that belonged to the Lorderon crest as it intertwined with the Frostmourne and two hammer crest of the scourge. Underneath this was a large solid black glyph she didn't recognize.

"A glyph to bind and weaken your arcane abilities. Now the collar is unnecessary." Sadrienia explained as she healed the shoulder from its irritation, sealing the wound. Evirah had to hold back her silent, resolved tears. She's now permanently stamped as Arthas' whore, and she is a fragment of the independent woman she used to be. If she escaped she'd be nearly helpless and need a male to help her… but what man would want the concubine of the Lich King?

They removed her collar and she rubbed her neck thoughtfully. She didn't bother testing her magic, what was the point? The rest of the day she trained with the other newcomers, the women she failed to protect, on proper pet behavior. She was to never speak without her master's permission, to serve him without hesitation whether it was to pour his wine, serve his food, or if he demands it, ride his cock. This concept served a bitter taste in her mouth. When he released her from her duties she was to come back to the den for grooming. In the mornings she is to gather his clothes as he bathes and then wait until he finishes before she must bathe in the used water. Her clothes will be kept in a chest in his bathing chambers, next to extra bedding should he become unwilling to share his. After she was instructed and forced to demonstrate her duties she was brought back to her own personal dungeon to await her dungeon master.

**Author's Note: **So a little lime action... but probably not from the male you preferred ;). Don't worry not too much longer. Hold on for a while longer!


	6. Chapter 6 - Warned

**Author's Note: **So I know I've already posted a chapter this week but I decided to treat y'all to a second new chapter! This decision was mostly because of all the reviews I've gotten. Most notably the review from . . So the rest of you may grovel at . 's feet ;)

_**Chapter 6 ~ Warned**_

Arthas sat in his study and examined the files of the scourge's finances. He had enough to get by decently for now but further plans for expansion need more coin. He had sent out a few death knights with mining experience to explore and try to find minerals and ores to fund the army, but so far the reports have come back with unfavorable news. Most of them have only found veins large enough to make a single man decently rich, but not an entire army. He rubbed his head and opened the latest report to have arrived, but had to reread it a few times before he could actually focus on the words. He kept seeing dark navy fabric over pale, soft skin. That damn mage. Last night when he observed her sleeping he thought he had seen curly black hair peeking out from beneath the 'concealing' fabric. He wondered what further grooming, as they called it, was needed for her. And what was included in her training? How hard could it be to pour a glass of wine?

_Focus_. He looked back at the scroll in his hand again and this time dedicated all his attention to it. What was written pleased him greatly. One of his mining scouts discovered a large vein of saronite ore fairly close to the citadel. So far it was the largest and requires more than one man to mine it. Arthas wrote a response to the report detailing that the knight is to secure the work he needed to discover the amount of ore there and report to him what he's found. He is to get a small percentage of what is mined from it. Once he sealed the missive he sent a guard to have it delivered and rolled his neck in fatigue. He was not physically tired, in fact he briefly thought about saddling Invincible for a bit of fun, but on further inspection he realized it was too late in the day. This mundane clerical work bored him, but was inevitable. He stood and stretched before lazily making is way to his room. Once he arrived he heard no shifting chains and opened the door to find her facing the wall staring at the ground apparently deep in thought. He closed the door loudly and saw her turn to him and notice her body stiffen slightly. He undressed for the night again, though this time less teasingly. Once he was finished he stalked closer, expecting her to flee now that her collar no longer chained her to the headboard like before. It wasn't until he rounded the corner of his bed that he saw the shackle around one of her delicate ankles that was chained to the leg of the bed. He continued walking closer, watching her body respond to his nearing proximity. She was nervous, but not fearful of him. He stood in front of her and gently stroked her face before moving his hand down her neck and to her shoulder, noticing how her gaze shifted away from him. He gently, but sternly pulled her shoulder forward until she succumbed and turned her back to him before he pulled the curtain of ebony hair to one side. Once her shoulder was exposed he scrutinized her new marking closely. He didn't particularly care for the Lorderon crest on the symbol of the Scourge, as it reminded him of his shortcomings, but he had to admit it was the only way to state she belonged to HIM and not the entire scourge army. He hummed slightly in approval and sniffed the side of her neck again, enjoying the shiver he saw travel down her spine. He smirked as he eyed her breasts from over her smooth shoulder and wished he could taste them, but tonight was not the night for such exploration. He retreated and smirked as he got in his bed, watching as she tried to shake her head back in order. She eyed him like she had done the night before.

"While your act of defiance last night was amusing, it will not be tolerated again. Come." Arthas commanded. He saw her eyes widen slightly, but she remained slightly frozen in place. "Do not make me force you."

Her heart beat faster at his warning, but for the life of her she could not find the ability to move anywhere but take a hesitant step back. She watched him sigh before she was surprised by the sheets suddenly flying up. As she jumped a steely hand clasped over her wrist and jerked her forward onto the bed. She struggled wildly but still found herself laying on her back beneath the covers with him leaning over her pinning her in place.

"Know this, I will not hurt you if you do not give me cause. Next time I give you an order, I expect you to obey it." He lectured, his face inches from hers as she shook from the adrenaline and apprehension. He released her and returned to his side of the bed. He tried to fall asleep as she stayed in her place, but soon found himself unable to do so out of boredom. "What is your name?"

She remained silent as he waited for the answer. He turned and saw her looking away from him, but he could feel that fire in her that had replaced her fear.

"Do you even speak? Answer me."

"I was raised to stay silent when my words may contain venom." She stated. Though he didn't care for the tone, he favored the sound. Her voice was feminine but carried power, instead of being soft and annoying.

"A wise choice, but I do expect responses to my questions. What is your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"I would like to know what to call you. The term 'mage' will eventually get boring."

"Evirah."

"Do you have family left looking for you?"

"No. my parents are dead and I am an only child."

"No brothers? Who taught you to fight?"

"A friend."

"What is your specialization?"

"Arcane."

"Will you ever use more than two words to answer me?"

"Not if I can avoid it."

"You'll only make this more fun for me."

"Humph."

Arthas chuckled and watched her for a while longer. Her back was to him and she tried to stay aware of him and her surroundings, but before long her body relaxed as sleep snuck up and overcame her. He settled down further and let himself drift off as he thought of the sleeping woman beside him.

**Author's Note**: So more stubbornness from both sides, but a fairly gentle warning from Arthas. Hope you enjoyed the treat! I'll see you again, but next week as scheduled. Can't spoil you too much.


	7. Chapter 7- Seduced

**Author's Note: **Good evening all! Last chapter I credited someone with a review that inspired me to post two chapters at once. Unfortunately for some unknown reason the name showed up as a bunch of periods. Not sure what happened but I'll just try again: ( . ). Decided to see if adding parenthesis would help. Now to address a few more reviews since then…

From Firedragon99: "Will Arthas Fall in love with Evirah?" I can't tell you what happens. Instead I'll slowly torture all of you by posting the story bit by bit. But I can tell you one thing… this story has over 30 chapters and I'd say about 5 lemony moments… so plot is predominant throughout the whole story. Also I'll do my best to post once a week unless there's some serious emergency. I always hated when I was reading something and I would have to wait months for an update.

And thank you MMiladinova for your review. I try to be realistic with what it's like to rule an army… though I really have no idea myself. Just going to warn you though, you're about to hit a lemon-heavy section of the story.

_**Chapter 7 ~ Seduced**_

Arthas sighed and rubbed his temples as he looked over a stack of papers. What was on those papers he had not a clue. All he kept seeing was that blasted mage. Her stupidly rebellious eyes, her somewhat lack-luster hair, her soft supple skin… oh how much he wanted to feel that skin sliding across his own. He wondered if the skin on her beautiful breasts was softer than the rest… before long he began imagining the feel of her inner walls pulling on the sensitive skin of his….

"My Lord?"

Arthas lifted his head to look at the members of the meeting seated before him. _Shit_, he thought, _what were we talking about?_ Gelith waved over one of his servants and whispered in her ear as another confused member repeated the question. Something about what his plans were for funding the growth of his army. He explained the discovery of a sauronite mine he was looking into mining, but was not sure of the depths it contained. That seemed to pacify them enough for now.

"While we have much to discuss I do believe my lord is distracted with thoughts best cured by a nights rest. I vote we adjourn this meeting for today and continue tomorrow." Gelith announced with a smug smirk. Arthas glared at him as the rest of the attendants began reassembling their papers and filing out.

"Am I wrong?" the elf continued with a snarky sarcastic smirk as he rose and started walking out of the room, "I sent one of my servants to fetch your mage and bring her to your room. Enjoy your 'rest'."

Arthas rose and slowly walked to his chambers eagerly. He had his mind on that damn mage almost all day and he knew there was only one way to get rid of the distraction. He had given her two days and two nights to adjust to servitude. Now it's time to truly collect from her. As he neared the door he could pick up her scent and quickened a tad, but not so much as to draw suspicion from a passerby. The door swung open to reveal the mage standing at the foot of the bed with her back to him, but as she heard him she turned slightly and his cock slightly twitched at the sight. Something about her gaze with the bed behind her excited him greatly. He closed the door and stalked over to the side of the bed to remove his armor. He made sure to tighten every muscle and a slight smile snuck onto his lips at the spicy aroma of her unwilling arousal began to season the air. Once he was devoid of everything but his tighter than normal pants he began to stalk to her. She stood her ground but allowed a slight amount of nervousness cross her beautifully innocent face. Once he was before her he gently stroked down the side of her face and neck, sweeping her hair out of his way. She tried to remain still but very slightly leaned into his hand. He stood directly in front of her and lightly drug his lips across her skin from her ear to mid shoulder, inhaling her strengthening scent as her breath hitched slightly. His other hand stroked down her spine and retraced its steps as her muscles tensed slightly and her breathing increased its tempo.

Then he gently tugged on the cord until the satin material slid off her shoulders and onto the floor, resulting in a slight slapping sound as she claps her hands over her large mounds. He grasped her stiff wrists and easily pried her hands off of herself and pinned them behind her back. Securing both wrists behind her with one hand he began kissing her neck and slowly stroking over one of her breasts as she whimpered and halfheartedly struggled to break free. Her now strong scent made his member nearly throb as he rolled a nipple between his fingers, causing a gasp and moan from the woman. He then lowered his hand to her stomach, writhing with her heated breaths before stroking over her hip and sneaking its way under the fabric 'covering' her sex. She gasped and pulled back violently but was only rewarded with being pulled forward into his strong naked chest. His fingers lightly stroked over her folds before he narrowed in on her clit and slowly began massaging in slow lazy circles. She struggled to hold back the moans as everything blow her waist tightened and pleasure spiked through her. His unrelenting fingers obliterated all thought as her traitorous body hummed with need. She felt his hold on her wrists slacken and she pulled them free to try and push him away, to stop this torture, only to have her limbs betray her as one grasped his shoulder and the other curled around his lower back. The pressure built within her and she rested her head on his shoulder, fighting to keep from coming apart. She gasped when one of his digits probed her entrance, and groaned with reluctant need as it slid into her. The intruder slid back out, causing a remorseful whimper before it returned with a friend, and he rubbed her inner walls as he stroked his fingers in and out while maintaining a matching pace on her sensitive nub with his thumb. She trembled against him and moaned in desperation as his pace quickened, forsaking all reserve. When the pressure built to a crushing and frightening level, she keened into his throat in fear of falling apart. His eyes had not left her from the start, and he grazed his soft lips over her ear.

"Stop fighting it. Release yourself to me…" He breathily whispered to her and growled with satisfaction as she cried out into his neck, her hips bucking into him and her walls tightened like vices around his fingers. With his free hand he tugged her head back and forced his lips upon hers, their tongues dancing fervently together as he fingered her through her orgasm.

Her body nearly went limp as she crashed back down to earth, only to find herself being eased onto the bed with his hard body pressing down upon her. He flexed his hips into hers and she moaned at the feel of his clothed member pressing against her. His overwhelming lips kissed and sucked down her jawline, her neck, her chest before latching on to one of her hard peaks, flicking it with his tongue. She lifted her chest into him and he continued sucking it as he began to rid himself of his pants. Once his member sprang free he groaned in relief and moved up to position himself above her. His head pushed against her entrance and she snapped back to earth and eyed the intruder with round frightened eyes. She had seen graphic illustrations of the male anatomy in her studies, but they all seemed smaller than the real flesh before her. There was no way he'd fit! Especially being a maiden she simply was too small. He'd rip her apart! She panicked and started pushing against him trying to crawl out from beneath him, only to be pinned by strong hands on her small biceps.

"Please... it will not fit! I'm too small!" she cried out as she continued her fruitless struggles.

"Shhhh…" He ushered in her ear. "This will hurt, but the pain…" He said as he kissed her throat and placed himself at her entrance once again "…will give way to pleasure." He finished as he slowly slid into her tight depths. She arched her back and a choked gasp tore from her throat as he pushed past her inner barrier, altering it forever. He waited until her muscles slightly relaxed around him before withdrawing and pushing back in with a moan. A small tear leaked from her eyes as the sharp, burning pain eased and gave way to a deep ache that had her writhing in need. He continued a slow rhythm as his mouth consumed hers and a hand stroked up her side before gently squeezing and massaging her perfect breast. She slowly began rolling her hips with him as he quickened his pace, her free hand burying itself in his long ivory mane. The now familiar pressure began consuming her as she moaned and whimpered his ever quickening tempo. He grunted and growled with each roll of his hips into her gloriously silky tight body as her cries became louder and higher pitched. He felt the pressure within her build and began pounding her with wild abandon.

"Come… come for me mage…" He grunted. Her spine went rigid as her body snapped impossibly tight around him and she cried out her intense orgasm. He thrust hard into her twice before his own climax overwhelmed him and his cock pulsed out its pearly load into her milking depths. Once he regained sense he slowly removed himself from her and lay next to her, pulling her back into his chest.

"See my dear, was that so bad?" he asked after kissing behind her ear and while petting her hair. She merely sighed at him. "Answer me."

"… No… it was not… my lord."

"Call me Arthas." The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. The mage tensed before turning to look at him with guarded and inquisitive eyes. He sighed. "When we are alone… call me Arthas."

**Author's Note: **Just as I had said this was my first fanfiction, this is my first lemon. So if there are any complaints as far as the technicality of the situation, sorry but I have no actual experience in this area except what I've read from other authors. As always please feel free to leave a review if you have any suggestions. Just as long as there's no flames I'd love to hear from you.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dreams

**Author's Note:** Well I hope y'all enjoyed the first lemon last chapter. Just a warning, but that wont be the last one. Arthas will be a horny bastard. I thank y'all for sticking around.

I also want to mention that I tried typing someone's name again but for some reason it keeps deleting all the letters. Hopefully you know who you are. On to the rest of the story! There will be a smidgen of plot in there.

_**Chapter 8 ~ Dreams**_

Evirah cried out as her staff met the oncoming foe's skull. She then swirled it around her sending a ring of intense fire from her burning the first round of undead minions. When the second wave started coming in she sighed in exhaustion, but before it arrived an armor clad man jumped in front of her and swung his hammer with deadly accuracy. She began aiding him and before long the undead horde was no more. The stranger turned to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright my lady?" he asked in a voice that was familiar, but not enough so for her to place it. He wore a helm that covered all but his green eyes, so she would not recognize him either.

"Once I catch my breath I will be… thank you." She responded slightly leaning with her hands on her hips. He gently rested a hand on her back and guided her over to a nearby boulder to sit.

"Here, drink." He commanded as he unstrapped a water skin from his belt and handed it to her. She thanked him again before drinking the water eagerly. Then she concentrated and began conjuring a simple spell to refill it before passing it back to him.

"I was planning on visiting a nearby stream soon, but thank you for saving me the trip." He chuckled.

"It is nothing. So judging by your armor you are a paladin?" she asked. He could be a warrior, the ornate gold filigree and the lions on his spaulders hinted he was more of a holy man.

"Indeed. Where are you heading My Lady?" the stranger asked. She reflected on the question and realized she did not know, nor did she know how she even got here. This idea slightly disturbed her, but seemed oddly unimportant.

"Sadly I do not really know… wherever instinct tells me perhaps?" she answered honestly.

"Then allow me to join you. While you are not to be trifled with, a mage such as yourself should never have to travel alone…" the paladin offered. She barely knew this man and yet the idea of him as company delighted her greatly.

"I would love that. Normally I would refuse but something about you make me feel I can trust you…" she agreed and he chuckled. "I don't even know your name."

"If you don't mind I prefer it that way. My name is now cursed, though it was a cherished name when I was born…" the man explained, his mood darkening slightly.

Suddenly her vision started becoming fuzzy and her head swam slightly. She feared she was losing consciousness, but wondered why her companion did not seem fazed. In fact, he hadn't moved at all as darkness overwhelmed her.

Evirah became aware of the feel of gentle fingers stroking the side of her face and running through her hair. She sighed and smiled in enjoyment, keeping her eyes shut. The petting stopped abruptly and she opened her eyes to find herself once again in Arthas' room. She groaned lightly as she realized the gentle paladin was merely a dream. He was never real and she'll never see him again, and that thought depressed her slightly. A strong arm that rested over her waist pulled her into a warm hard mass behind her as she felt him nuzzle behind her ear.

"Good morning My Dear," he said gently into her neck, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes…" she answered, swallowing her nerve. She was immediately aware of the lack of clothing on both of their parts, and he was apparently happy this morning. He gently started kissing her neck and shoulder.

"What did you dream about?" he asked as his hand stroked over her hip, her thigh, and then back up her side. She tried to ignore the building ache in her legs and the tightening of her inner muscles.

"Freedom…" she responded borderline breathily as his hand stroked over her stomach. The wanderer paused before travelling north and slowly climbing the mountains.

"Sounds like a pleasant dream…" he commented as he massaged and rolled the hardening peak and her breath hitched. He brought his hips to her and smirked as he felt the muscles in her thighs clench. He prodded and found a gap right at the apex, and when he filled it his cock slid along her moistening folds. He groaned in appreciation and began slowly stroking her alive as she moaned and began wriggling. He nuzzled her neck and tasted her delicious skin, thrumming with enjoyment.

She moaned uncontrollably as his cock stroked over her sensitive nub over and over again and she felt the pressure begin. She was focused on her building arousal as his hand drifted down from her breast and wrapped around her thigh. Without a warning he lifted her thigh and suddenly impaled her with his thick length. She gasped in mild pain from the soreness of the night before, but mostly in delight as her body practically sang from joy. She barely remembered her own name as he thrust her brain into scrambles. Her hand held on to his as it wrapped around her waist and the other found its way once more into his silken ivory mane. Oh the burning feeling of his skin sliding past her walls. Oh the feeling of the tip of his cock rubbing her nerves into a frenzy. Oh the smacking sound of his hips on her backside with every glorious thrust into her tensing body… oh intensifying heat and pressure… oh… Oh! OH God! She wailed in ecstasy as her entire body tensed and clenched all at once and her sex came alive with a tingly fire.

Suddenly she was on her front with him still pounding into her. She turned her head to see only white as a curtain of his hair separated her from the rest of the world. He rested his cheek next to her eye as his hand once again pulled her thigh towards the edge of the bed. Then his hand found and intertwined with hers above her shoulder as the other arm wrapped around and pulled her waist until her round ass was raised slightly into the air. She felt the fire building again and started moaning and writhing in time with that glorious smacking sound echoing in the room. She wanted to painful ache to stop but never wanted the burning, electrifying pleasure to ever end. His arm unwound from her waist and soon started bringing her free one to massage her own breast, making her pinch and roll her own nipples as he pounded her backside. As her eyes began nearly rolling in her head he drug her hand down her own writhing stomach to her slick folds as they were being pulled and pushed repeatedly.

"Feel me mage… feel me claim you…" he moaned into her ear, "know what you do to me… as we… become… one!" he growled as he fucked her through his intense orgasm, sending her into her own as she felt both of their bodies pulse in time with each other. He soon caught his breath and brushed the hair plastered to her sweaty face before kissing her flushed cheek. "You never cease to amaze, mage…"

She still labored to breathe as he got up, causing a whimper as his cock was dislodged. She watched as he strode into his bathing chamber confidently and still laid there assembling her thoughts when a knock came from the door. She was unsure of whether she should respond when it was pushed open and Sadrienia strode in, surveying her surroundings. Her eyes paused on the mage and an eyebrow lifted as she wearily sat up holding the covers to her chest.

"You look like you had a fun night…" she sneered at the mage. Evirah sighed and retrieved her garments from the floor and put them on as best as she could, wincing from the soreness between her thighs with each step. Sadrienia helped her tie her top before they departed for the den. As they passed she looked into the bathing chambers to see him smirking at her from within steaming chest high water. She hated how she felt a slight bit of arousal from the sight. Once they reached the den the soreness was mostly gone to her relief. Relief that was instantly shattered when she saw Gelith helping himself to the wine. He turned and raised his goblet to the pair jovially.

"Ah! How fares my two favorite ladies... hypothetically speaking of course." He jested. Sadrienia chuckled and took the goblet from his hand and lightly dug her elbow into his side. He made a show of grunting before swatting at the elf woman's behind.

"Our little maiden is finally a woman!" Sadrienia announced to what felt like the whole room. The constant hum of chatter in the room abruptly died down as everyone turned to look at the blushing mage. Evirah turned away from Gelith and strode towards the bath, needing to get clean and avoid the stares. Before she arrived at her destination however, Gelith wrapped an arm around her shoulders, effectively pinning her arms in place.

"Is that so?" he asked in her ear as his other hand snaked own her backside and started slithering between her legs. "I'll have to feel it to believe it…" he said as a finger invaded her. She whimpered in discomfort as he felt for a maidenhead that no longer exists before he withdrew and released her. "So it is true! I do believe congratulations are in order then."

Evirah shrugged away from him and came to the edge of the pool. She undressed in discomfort as the room watched and lowered herself into the hot water, wincing as it stung in the apex region. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander as she heard other women immerse themselves as well. It has been done. If she managed to escape she could go as far away from here as she wanted, but she'll never be able to erase this. She's ruined. What self-respecting man would want her now? Perhaps the paladin would. The only catch would be his lack of a helpful thing called existence. Still though, her ruining wasn't entirely unpleasant. She rather enjoyed the feel of him impaling her, his hands wandering over her body. The pressure of a building orgasm as he moaned in her ear…

"How was he?" a shy voice asked from beside her. Evirah opened her eyes to see the woman she now recognized as Ahlena sitting beside her, skittish eyes alive with curiosity. Another woman swam near and asked how large Arthas was. Yet more women swam over and asked their questions. How rough was he? What positions? How many times? Did he have to please himself first? Did he talk much or did he just moan?

"Easy ladies… let her answer before asking another." Sadrienia scolded as she brought the mage some wine.

"He was… gentle, but firm. He did speak a few times, but not much. It happened twice…. Once at night, the other not long ago this morning…" she answered nervously.

"How wide was he?" one young girl asked.

"An excellent question I'd say." Gelith interjected as he plopped on a chaise near the pool and munched on a bundle of grapes. Evirah blushed as she made a circle in her fingers roughly the size. Gelith momentary choked on a grape before coughing it out. "Good grief he's almost better endowed than his damn horse."

This earned a blush from the mage and a chorus of excited squeals and giggles from the other women. All except the snarky one named Breria. She seemed rather glum and pouty.

**Author's Note:** So more lemon for y'all. Please stick around for more chapters and more plot. And as always feel free to give me constructive criticism as long as there are no flames. See you again next week!


	9. Chapter 9 - The Horseman

**Author's Note: **Good Monday to you all! Hopefully it was a pleasant week for you. One last week of school for me before finals then my summer break will finally get here. I am relocating, so things will be chaotic but I will try my best to post regularly. Also I've been working on a few other fanfictions, and I'm debating on whether I should post the only other complete one... It was a birthday present for my beta reader and she hath forbade me to post it, as it was for her eyes only. but being as she is still unregistered I'm sorely tempted...

As always I do not own WoW, Blizzard, Arthas or anything else that may result in a lawsuit.

_**Chapter 9 ~ the Horseman**_

Evirah nervously followed Arthas as he walked towards his armory to examine the productivity of his army. She huddled close as various undead corpses surveyed her closely before dragging themselves along to their previous tasks. The living Death Knights would watch them pass and she could feel their eyes roaming her body when they thought their king could not see. She hoped none of them would have been stupid enough to do anything. She watched as he spoke with a tall brute of a blacksmith that looked upon her with a look of disgust before continuing his business. Once he was ready they left and headed towards Sindragosa's terrace, only for her to hear a slight clacking sound behind them. She turned around to see a fairly large Nerubian spider skittering their way and she yelped before slightly pulling into his cloak. He turned and saw one of Anub Arak's minions coming towards them and stopped to see what it wanted. As the creature updated him on the news of the underground Nerubian kingdom he saw his mage carefully keeping him between her and the arachnid and he smirked in amusement. As it slowly walked away he saw a shiver travel down her spine as they continued towards the stables perched on the skeletal dragon's terrace. Once they passed a window he saw the snow swirling outside and a thought occurred to him. His mage was not as immune to the cold air as he was. He turned back and saw goose bumps already forming on her porcelain skin and her hard peaks becoming noticeable under the dark fabric covering her supple breasts. He passed a guard and ordered him to find a cloak to keep him warm. The man brought him the finest and warmest he could find, earning a thankful nod from his king before he passed it to the mage and ordered her to put it on. She wrapped herself in its warmth and they strode out into the frigid winds of Icecrown.

Evirah followed closely behind her master as he walked to the snow covered stables and wrapped the cloak tighter around her. She was pleasantly surprised when he thought of and provided for her need for shelter from the winds. Once in the barn she surveyed all the undead steeds with their glowing eyes and tried to figure out which one was the famed Invincible. She had often thought the name was a great display of irony. One necrotic equine at the end of the stable stuck it's skull out of the stall and whinnied at the pair as they approached. She watched as Arthas greeted his steed and produced a small amount of bread from one of his pockets. She smiled as the horse began nickering and scratching the ground as he stared at the food just out of his range. This only proved her theory that horses were always bottomless pits of hunger, even in death. Arthas gave his steed the proffered bite and slowly gathered the surprisingly humble tack as she watched. As he saddled his rather fine steed he seemed to have forgotten her presence until he walked the horse out into the open area.

"Stay where I can see you." He commanded before he mounted and began riding the horse through his paces. Evirah stood in the doorway of the barn so as to be within his sight but out of the blistering wind. To her left she spotted a jar of mostly unused treats for the horses inside. She looked back at the horse and rider and stole a few of the sweets when their back was turned before she continued to watch them. She observed and pondered on why he was bothering to ride a horse that did not need to be ridden really. Invincible seemed to be an easy keeper and did not necessarily need the exercise. She could hardly see any flaws in their riding, and Arthas almost did not even need to cue the horse to do anything. _He does so because he likes to..._ She couldn't help but smile as she watched them until he dismounted and walked back her way. Once Invincible was unsaddled and put back in his stall Arthas bushed the dirt from what was left of the horse's coat. Which was more than most expected. From the horse's crest to his chest was the beginnings of solid flesh that was only missing from his 'knees' down. Evirah couldn't help but notice a slight fracture in the bone midway up both of the steed's front legs.

"How did he die?" she asked as he untangled the remaining sections of the horse's mane and tail.

"An unfortunate riding accident broke his front legs. I had to put him down as I wasn't yet trained to heal." He answered guardedly as he put all of the grooming gear back.

"So he was your horse… before…"

"Yes." He answered before he turned to find her grinning widely at him. "What."

"You become the most powerful Necromancer on Azeroth, with untold power and no limits…. And the first thing you do is revive your childhood horse?"

"Do not patronize me." He ordered as he turned away… he couldn't let her see the humiliation he felt at her mockery.

"It's… adorable." She added as she held a treat out to the greedy horse while his rider wasn't looking.

"Don't." Arthas stated without turning. "… He's on a very strict diet."

Evirah cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. This was coming from the man that just offered him scraps of bread. The hypocrite just wanted exclusive rights to spoiling the friendly beast. Evirah turned to her master but kept a hand behind her back. While Arthas was busy she sneaked a nugget of food to the horse. To her horror the offending treat turned out to be crunchier than she expected and Arthas turned out the loud sound, narrowing his eyes as hers widened.

"Well… it seems I need to remind you the importance of following orders…" He announced as he stalked closer. She backed into a wall as he pulled something from his pocket…

~o0o~

Evirah shuddered as she watched the mass of knights eat and discuss matters of the scourge. What they were actually saying she didn't know. She was too busy flushing and squirming as subtly as she could while the cylindrical object inside her vibrated. Arthas held his goblet out for more wine with a smirk and she struggled to walk normally to him. She nearly missed the glass when he used the remote control to momentarily increase the strength of the vibrations. She glared at him as she retreated and heard his resulting chuckle.

"Let me guess… remote controlled vibrator?" Sadrienia asked with amusement.

"Damn gNOmes…" Evirah breathed. "WhY… do they have to tINker… and invent these kinds of THINgs?!"

"Actually Gelith is the engineer responsible for this one…" Sadrienia announced as the raven haired bastard signaled for more wine as well. "And he's requested that you serve him as well. Enjoy."

Evirah groaned and stiffly walked to the amused male as she eyed Arthas with as much venom as she could. He only smirked in response and set the vibrations yet higher as she quietly gasped. Oh the humiliation of it all…

"Like my little invention, Mage?" Gelith asked innocently with a telltale mischevious grin.

"I HOpe you die with one in your Ass." She whispered to him.

"Well that's not very sweet… perhaps your punishment should be longer…" the elf stated as he eyed her master.

"Agreed." The ivory haired bastard announced as he sneakily stroked her back. She groaned and retreated back to her place with the other servants. For yet another hour she watched as they ate as slowly as possible and Arthas socialized more than she had ever seen before. Every time she had to go to them the mind numbing vibrations would increase only to ebb as she got further away. She ached badly for the release that always neared in their presence but they would not let it come. She nearly danced with joy when at long last he stood and said his curt farewells to whoever was left in the dining hall at that time. She followed as he walked to his chambers with deliberate slowness and whimpered as he continued to tease her until she began to feel like a slug with the trail of wetness she thought she was surely leaving in her wake.

"On the bed." He commanded once the door was shut behind him. She quickly followed his order and eyed him desperately. He merely smirked and pulled her legs until her ass was barely on the foot of the bed and her feet were placed as wide as she could. Then he smirked and retreated to slowly remove every article of clothing as she whimpered in urgency. He then stood in front of her and watched as she squirmed in need with her practically dripping heat bared to him.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yess…" She moaned.

"Will you obey my orders?" he asked as he increased the vibrations.

"Yes!"

"So complacent are we?" he asked as he increased them yet more and watched her heat clench slightly.

"YES!" She moaned yet louder, "Please…"

"Very well…" He announced before he set the device to its highest intensity and watched as her spine arched and a wail in ecstasy tore from her lips. Not even a second passed before the wails got louder and the small metal object began peeking out from the folds until she echoed her completion to drown out the sound of the device clanking against the floor. Arthas waited but a moment before leaning over her and plunging himself inside her as she still reeled from her release. Her folds milked him with each thrust and her breasts heaved with her heated breaths and the force with which he slowly pounded into her. Only minutes passed before she screamed his name and her body nearly milked him of his pearly load. But he managed to hold fast as he picked her up and nearly slammed her back into the closest wall. Her legs wrapped around him as she became a wanton creature of sexual instinct to satisfy her lustful hunger. He grunted and growled with each powerful thrust into her wonderful body until her nails dug into his shoulders and she moaned his name as her womanhood milked him powerfully of the seed he redily and eagerly fucked into her. He leaned himself against her as he recovered before he walked with her over to the inviting bed. She was barely responsive and nearly unconscious as he tucked them both into the sheets before they slid easily into the dreamscape.

**Author's Note:** More fun times! I always loved the bond between Arthas and Invincible, and I wanted to include it in here at some point. I myself ride so I know the feeling. Please feel free to leave a review and feel free to withhold any flames. Next week there shall be some drama amongst the smut. I promise.


	10. Chapter 10 - Travel

**Author's Note: **Well hellooooo! So after posting the last chapter I got a flood of reviews and while I said not to expect this kind of generosity again… I am a sucker. So here you go.

To MMiladinova: I am glad you are pleased with my writing in something I honestly have little experience with. And you are right, I do overuse the word milked. Thanks for enlightening me to that. I'll work on finding more adjectives. As for the bond between Arthas and Invincible… When I read it in the book their bond I swear I fell in love with him. I cried like a baby when he died.

To Fragile Dream: I am glad to see how much you enjoyed my work and how alike we are. The closest I had to a like minded friend before I started posting was my beta reader and she sees Arthas as a brother figure. Therefore she would skip all the sex scenes when reading.

To everyone else: Enjoy this reward!

_Chapter 10 ~ Travel_

Arthas sat inside his somewhat cluttered study and stared at the floor deep in thought. He was to leave for business in the shadow vault in a few hours and he has yet to decide what to do with his pet. Should he bring her along or leave her here? If he brought her he'd need another steed, more supplies, and he may have to account for her when factoring time. He supposed leaving her behind would be the more responsible decision. After all he survived all these years quite well without her to pour his wine and suck his cock. He could survive without her for a few nights dammit. Once this conclusion was reached he resumed his paperwork before searching for Gelith. He was sure the knight could be trusted with his mage.

"Milord?" Gelith questioned with a respectful bow.

"While I am attending to business within the shadow vault I will leave the mage in your care…" He answered. "I expect her to remain untouched while I am gone."

"I will never sample her without your permission." Gelith responded slightly defensively.

"Good."

From there he went to his room and packed what he needed. He could have had servants do it, but he preferred to pack for himself. It was the best way to ensure he had what he needed. He then headed to the stables, making sure to bypass the 'den' where his mage was currently bathing… or whatever they did in there. He partially wanted to tell her goodbye, but he knew if he saw her he would be tempted to bring her with him. Invincible nickered at the sight of him and Arthas smiled slightly at the beast. He was early but he felt Invincible needed grooming. The horse was mostly bone, but what little flesh still had a rather nice coat of hair that he needed to maintain. As he brushed his steed he noticed the horse looking around, like he was searching for the mage that should have accompanied his rider. He then sighed and started nipping Arthas for treats, and snorted happily when he was rewarded with one. Arthas sighed in mild amusement as he stroked the smooth bare bone between Invincible's glowing eyes. He was amused when his companion began showing more excitement as he saddled him before walking him out of the stables into the open yard. He rode the unnecessary energy out of his steed as the others began saddling their steeds and preparing for the journey. Once Invincible had calmed enough they stood and waited before the caravan began their trek.

The journey only took half the day, but Arthas felt the hours drag on as his thoughts kept drifting to Evirah. He wondered what she would do during her time without him to serve. Gelith no doubt would have thought of something for her to do to occupy herself. Would she remain sleeping in his room during his absence or would she stay elsewhere at night? He wasn't sure how but his mind wandered until he was consumed of thoughts of her writhing beneath him, skin flushed pink as her head rolled and she moaned for him. Before long he became both thankful and regretful of the plate armor concealing and painfully restricting his arousal. Every stride Invincible took filled him with dull pain he carefully concealed from the others. Luckily they arrived at their destination within the hour. Unluckily people kept pestering him and it was fairly late in the night before he was left alone, and by then the swelling had abated. He went to bed and struggled to find the sleep he needed. Once it was captured his dreams were invaded by dark hair and pale skin calling for him. After hours of this torture he awoke in the early morning with a painful tent in his sheets. He groaned in aggravation and with his firm hand sought to end the torture. It was only with thoughts of her that he began to feel success building as he pumped his length faster and faster. He leaned his head back and with closed eyes imagined her sitting astride him… her breasts heaving with each movement as she rode him… the sight of his hardness disappearing within her swollen folds and pulling back out glistening in her sweet nectar… her stomach undulating as she swirls her hips… her wails to the heavens as her walls suck his length and she rides him with wild abandon.

Arthas grunted and groaned as his cock swelled and pulsed in his clenched, pumping fist and his pearly seed shot out, spattering the sheets stretched before him. He sighed and caught his breath before slowly walking into his temporary bathroom and gently cleaning himself off. While his self-attention had taken care of the problem, it had not completely satisfied him. He still craved her flesh. This irritated him to no bounds. She was to relieve his tension and strengthen his focus, and she was instead making it worse. The fucking witch has cursed him with an addiction to flesh.

He tried to keep a level head as he attended to business throughout the day, but he found himself snapping needlessly at everyone. During the evening meal he was irked to see one of his knights being served by his own pet. It served to remind him his suffering was his own fault. The whore even had the same hair color as his damn mage. He went to his quarters later that night with an unhindered scowl and growled in aggravation when he detected a foreign scent within. Sure enough he opened the door to someone inside, but not quite what he had expected.

The dark haired servant woman lay in his bed, uncovered by sheets or clothes, her legs spread and womanhood exposed to him as she bit her finger teasingly at him. He stopped in the doorway and glared questioningly at her. She seductively stood and sauntered over to him.

"My master has seen your struggle and has sent me to alleviate your tension…" She purred as she stroked his chest before kneeling and beginning to attempt to open his pants. Arthas stopped her with a hand in her hair, pulling her head back.

"And if I refuse the 'offer'?" he asked with a raised and aggravated brow.

"He… he forbade my return unless my cunt was swollen and filled with your seed." She whimpered, looking fearful for the first time in his presence. He paused and considered the situation. He had a similar offer many years back and had found a way of refusing that woman without condemning her. He was a different man then, and certainly less tempted by his current dire need. He released the woman's hair and made no move to stop her as she attempted to satisfy him. Throughout their act Arthas found himself comparing this woman to his mage. From behind it was a close enough match, except for the marking. A flaw remedied by careful hand placement as he thrust into her. She was also less tight than his inexperienced mage, but exploring a tighter cavern fit him better and allowed the eventual release.

"Did… did I satisfy you, My Lord?" the woman panted with a satisfied and knowing tone in her voice. With those words the illusion of his mage before him was shattered. He swiftly removed himself, earning a mild gasp of pain from the female and he turned to his bathroom.

"Get out." He commanded. The woman felt the warning in his voice and she quickly scrambled to her feet and gathered her garments from the floor. With only a second of hesitation answered by a warning glance from him did she scamper from the room. Arthas cleaned himself off but still felt soiled and even more aggravated than before. He was frustrated to realize that any woman would not satisfy him. Only is mage would suffice. He remained as tense after a night of no sleep and continued to snap at anyone and everyone until they saddled up and set off for the citadel during the midday light. He eagerly awaited his arrival back to his halls, knowing when they arrive it would be perfectly reasonable for him to head straight to his quarters where his mage would be waiting. And he knew just what he wanted to do with her…

**Author's Note:** Well someone was naughty! I bet some of you are shouting to the screen in what is probably best described as betrayal. I understand. But please keep in mind that he is the "Heartless" Lich King. It would be simply too easy for him to just snap to being the perfect man and lover. There must be angst. So hang in there! We're only 1/3 of the way there so there will be sweet moments after a while… Then more strife for the couple… Then peace… Then more strife…


	11. Chapter 11 - Returned

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't been posting in a while! Had finals week and I'm in the midst of a move so things are getting really hectic. I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I got so many reviews in the last few weeks I don't know where to begin. I know there is still some confusion as to why birth control is necessary for an undead man. It wouldn't be necessary for an undead, but Arthas is **NOT** undead. he is fully alive and his testicles still produce sperm effectively. those delicious testicles... ok I need to stop the note here haha.

**Chapter 11 ~ Returned**

Evirah was chatting happily with her friends in the den when Sadrienia announced the return of Arthas. The mage had enjoyed her time away from him but a part of her missed him. When the elf began quickly ushering the mage to her master Evirah's heart began to beat faster in anticipation. Once she arrived in his room she looked around for him as the other woman left. It wasn't until the door closed that he emerged from the bathing chambers with naught but a towel covering his thick girth. Evirah's nether regions warmed at the sight as he strode over to her before he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Did you miss me?" He asked as he pulled her against him.

"Yes, Milord."

"Arthas…" he corrected as he continued kissing and sucking the base of her throat.

"Yes Arthas." She responded breathily as his hands wandered down her sides.

"On your knees Mage." He commanded as he backed away from her a step. She eyed him in submissive and wary confusion until a gentle hand on her shoulder pushed her down onto her knees. "I wish to feel your lips around me…"

Evirah eyed the bulge in the towel nervously as she realized what he had meant. He stroked the side of her face as his other hand removed the cloth and freed himself. Her eyes widened at the hard member before her as it stared her in the eye. She noticed a dark smudge of skin, a hidden birthmark at the base of his member. She had never been face to face with this part of him before, and she warmed at the new secret she doubted anyone else knew. A part of him was hers in a strange way. She was nervous and uncomfortable, but he had some kind of lustful spell on her as his hand tangled itself gently in her soft hair.

"Lick it." He commanded as he stared down at the inexperienced mage. She hesitated but ran her pink tongue across the dark skin of the head. He groaned and his member twitched slightly at just that feather light touch. Instead of being frightened by it the reaction encouraged her to run her tongue down the length of him and back up, savoring the surprising taste. By instinct she wrapped her lips around his bulbous head and swirled her tongue around it. Arthas moaned and fought the strong urge to thrust deep into her throat. He held her head in place and slowly stroked his cock further into her mouth, groaning as her tongue continued to run across the skin on the underside of him. Once he reached the back her throat she gagged slightly and moved to pull away. He held her still with one hand in her hair and used the other to massage her throat until she swallowed more of him in. he moaned and slowly thrust in and out of her beautiful mouth. It felt more heavenly with his mage's lips than the act felt with that strange woman. She moaned and the sound vibrated over the length of him, making him quicken his pace.

"Pleasure yourself mage…" He commanded as he slowly fucked her mouth. Evirah did not hesitate to follow this order. She had felt her arousal drip down her thigh and was already fighting the urge to seek her release. With his command she stroked her right hand underneath the fabric of her 'skirt' and slowly found her own clit. She moaned onto him as she swirled her sensitive bud in slow deliberate circles. Arthas moaned and quickened his pace, and she increased hers. Her hips were wriggling in ecstasy as she stroked herself alive and her other hand exposed a hard peak and she teased her own breast in need. She glanced upwards and saw Arthas leaning his head back in passion with closed eyes as his hard length slid in and out of her tiny ladylike mouth. The erotic sight sent her crashing into her release and she cried out onto him and bucked her hips desperately as her small fingers swirled her clitoris into a frenzy. Arthas snarled and thrust into her with wild abandon before his seed spilled from him and down her throat as she swallowed, milking yet more from him. He pulled himself from her and pulled her to her feet before he sat her on the edge of the bed. She watched him with hazy eyes as he stroked himself back into readiness before he pushed her back slightly. Instinctually her legs spread for him and he buried himself inside her wet folds, making her cry out in lusty abandon. Caring not for sensual games he trust into her repeatedly at a pace that had her wailing his name within minutes as she milked him yet again.

Then he surprised her by withdrawing and positioning her bent over the bed with her round ass shamelessly bared to him. He inserted two fingers and gathered her sweet nectar, enjoying her moans, and smeared the fluid over himself and her small puckered hole. She instantly snapped to attention and tried to sit upright, but a firm hand to her back held her in place.

"Shhhh… relax My Dear. That is the only way to enjoy this." He whispered in her ear as she whimpered in apprehension. Once she was lubricated he slowly forced his cock in. she whimpered in discomfort as her cavity closed around him, and he stopped to let her adjust. He stroked her spine and soothed her until her body relaxed around him. Once that happened he removed himself before slowly driving back in, reaching deeper inside her before she tensed again around him. She had broken out into a cold sweat as he continued to invade her in a way she was not sure she was ready for. By the light he felt larger there than he did in her other opening. She gasped as he trust back in and reached yet further.

"Only a little more to go…" He groaned before he retreated and thrust all of him inside her. She felt stuffed to the max, but once she relaxed she began to enjoy the sensation. He slowly began thrusting for pleasure inside her tight core as the cold sweat turned into a more lustful blush as she moaned in need. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her upright with her back to his chest as he claimed her where no man has gone before. She leaned her head back and moaned for him as he kissed her bared throat and one of his hands slid down her tight stomach and invaded her swollen sex. She began moving her body with him as his skilled hand teased her enlarged clit to attention. All too soon they were fucking with wild abandon and her cries echoed louder than ever.

"ARTHAAAS!" she wailed as his hand drew out her intense orgasm and her tight walls snapped shut around and milked him of the seed he sent into her with wild abandon. She lay against him as they calmed their beating hearts until he gently removed himself from her and carried her limp but satisfied form to the bed. He covered her gently before joining her in blissful satisfaction until sleep overcame the both of them.

**A/N: **NOM! Okay I'll get a few more chapters up and again, FORGIVE MEEEE!


	12. Chapter 12 - The Revealed Betrayal

**A/N: **So we had a very satisfying lemon last chapter, now for more plot. Gotta have a little bit of that in here too.

**Chapter 12 ~ The Revealed Betrayal**

Evirah sighed in satisfaction as she soaked in the bath that morning. She should be accompanying her master now, but being as he would be in his study all morning she was dismissed from his service until midday. He was more lenient than some of the death knights, she has come to realize. Certainly more gentle. She remembered with a pang of sadness when a few days after her arrival here another woman was brought into the den nearly dead from a rough beating from her master. The worst part was that she had done nothing wrong really, he had been angered by someone else and chose to take it out on her when she spilled a single drop of wine. Evirah felt remorseful for the poor woman, as she was one of the women captured with her. It was technically her fault she was here. She heard Breria squawking to some other women as they neared the communal bath. Evirah silently wished and mentally commanded the woman away. Evirah did not care for the woman, but only because she showed open contempt for the mage. What she had done to anger this stranger she didn't have the slightest idea. She remembered when she arrived Breria was one of the few woman who glared at her with anticipation. It was as if she was happy to watch Evirah become as tainted and ruined as her.

"Why can't her master demand she be mute?" gentle Ahlena asked as she sat next to the mage in the warm soothing water. Ahlena was another female from the pack Evirah was captured with, but she had a gentler master than the other woman. She also had a more optimistic outlook than most. She was extremely shy and soft spoken but loved hanging around and talking with Evirah when they were in each other's company. For her to say something at all about another person meant a level of extreme annoyance to everyone. Evirah smiled at her and they attempted small talk before Breria's aggravating voice began to pierce their patience.

"Do you mind lowering your voice please?" Evirah calmly and politely asked, "My friend and I are trying to have a conversation."

"As am I if you haven't noticed." The raven haired woman replied.

"Well, your conversation is being broadcast into other people's conversations."

"Well so sorry to inconvenience you, but I will talk as loud as I want. You can't tell me what to do."

"No I can't and I didn't. I asked nicely like the lady I am."

"You think you're better than me?"

"No I think we're equal. It's you that thinks you're better than everyone else."

"What makes you think you're my equal? You think you're so special but you're just a used up whore like the rest of us."

"Don't listen to her," Sadrienia commanded with gentle hand on the mage's shoulders, "She's just mad because Arthas turned her down and took you. The Lich King himself holds you higher than her."

"Ah but he didn't turn me down in the Shadow Vault night before last."

"We don't care what your brain hallucinates at night." Sadrienia responded with an amused chuckle.

"I speak no lies. He took me into his bed and spilled himself inside me."

"Liar." Evirah declared. Arthas would never do such a thing… _would he?_

"He was impressive and talented. He took me to new heights as he made me cum over and over again…"

"He wouldn't touch you." The elf woman clarified.

"He also has a small birth mark to the right of his large dick. Right at the base."

Evirah was about to retort but her breath caught in her throat. He did have the same mark as what she described. She told no one about it and she doubted it was common knowledge. She couldn't explain how her breathing became a struggle as Breria described in detail her time with Arthas. He did everything with Breria he had done to her just last night. Tears threatened to run down her face and she wiped them away repeatedly. _How could he?_

"Wait, you say he took you from behind the whole time?" Ahlena asked timidly. Evirah looked at her in surprise. How could her friend help rub this painful wound in?

"Yes. He was able to reach deep inside me from that position."

"Did he hold his hand over your shoulder?" Sadrienia also queried. Another 'friend' to drive the stake deeper…

"For leverage, yes."

"No. he was covering your mark. He was thinking of Evirah as he fucked you." Sadrienia clarified. Evirah realized what the two of them were doing now. Breria puckered slightly before tossing her hair in a display of nonchalance.

"He still fucked me." She replied in proud contempt.

"He also fucked your ass because your cunt was too loose I'm sure." Ahlena announced, earning gasps throughout the room. Evirah wanted to hug her friend tightly for this. This was a big step for her, and she was proud of her friend for defending her. Breria however looked like she was ready to commit murder.

"You little slut!" she screamed before launching herself towards the trio. Out of nowhere chains of ice encased her and held her in place.

"Discord among my troops?!" Gelith shouted. He had just walked in when he saw the woman about to attack the others. Why she was doing so he was clueless. "Calm and gather yourselves! It is almost time to feed your masters!"

All the women gathered their clothes and soon marched to the dining hall to await their lords. Ahlena huddled beside Sadrienia and Evirah, and both women shielded her from Breria's murderous stare. Soon death knights began filing in and their pets began serving them their food and wine as they discussed whatever they deemed important. Evirah awaited her master with mixed emotions. She wanted to avoid him in her emotional state, but also wanted to comfort herself in his presence. She quietly and slowly began assembling his serving of food before he strode in and immediately scanned the room.

Arthas searched for her quickly before pausing his eyes on her back. He then found a place at the head of the table Gelith sat and waited for his food. He couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. When his plate was placed before him he turned his head to the mage only to see her hair hiding her face as she quickly retreated. She also hurriedly served him his wine before quickly skittering away from him. He was confused by her abnormal behavior. He halfheartedly listened in on the conversation at his table but he was distracted by his attempts to find a reason for her avoidance. He held his goblet out for more wine and felt her draw near as he watched and listened to the table before him. Suddenly he felt the cool liquid wash over his hand and heard a small trickle spatter onto the ground as she gasped. He turned to see her eyes wide and skin both red and white in embarrassment. He put down the glass and held her gaze as he flicked the red fluid from his hand before grunting in aggravation as he turned back to the table and wiped the remaining moisture on his napkin. Gelith flicked his gaze to the elf female serving him and raised a brow questioningly. Arthas watched as the woman shook her head subtly in response and he sighed. He had hoped she would explain the mage's behavior towards him, but alas it appears he will have to wait for the evening to get the answers he needed.

**A/N:** Aaaaand the truth comes out. How will he smooth talk his way out of this one? I'll get the next chapter up ASAP for you guys to find out!


	13. Chapter 13 - The Lich King

**A/N:** And now we see how this awkward conversation will go. Knowing the female mind, Evirah's gonna go slightly nuts. I can say that because I am a woman. I know how crazy my gender can get. I also know how clueless men can be so this will be fun. On with the story! Oh by the way, I haven't said this in a while but I do not own Arthas, the scourge, or blizzard in any way shape or form. NOW on with the story!

**Chapter 13 ~ The Lich King**

Evirah walked behind Arthas as he made his way to their room at the end of the long day. She had avoided eye contact with him at all costs, and she knew he noticed. She was partially scared of what he will do for her spill earlier. She allowed her mind to wander for a fraction on a second when she clued back in at the sound of the trickling wine on the floor. He was not amused and she knew it. She wasn't amused either. All too soon she found herself standing before him in his room and silently watching on as he stripped down to his pants for the night. Once he was ready for bed he turned to her and crossed his arms as she stared at the floor.

"Alright. What is the reason for your behavior this evening?"

"It… it is nothing Milord." She stammered as her heart beat faster and she stared more intensely at the floor.

"Tell me anyways."

"I… Another one of the slaves told me something earlier…"

"Yes?" he probed with a raised brow.

"She claimed that while she travelled to the Shadow Vault with her master… she was sent to you… and you… you took her to your bed." Evirah slowly forced out her mouth.

"It is true." Arthas responded after a pause. Evirah's heart dropped as she stared him in the eye in shock before dropping her eyes again and staring at her feet.

"I… I must use the bathroom…" She stammered as she fought back the rush of tears. He nodded his consent and she all but ran into the other room. Once the door was closed she dropped to her knees and a small river cascaded down her face. She tried to make as little noise as possible as she cried. It was true. He slept with someone else. Why did it hurt so much? He was not bound by any loyalty to her. But what was the point of having her when he will just sleep with whatever woman is around? She tried to gather herself and steel her nerves before she walked out to meet him. With one last look in the mirror she came out of her little sanctuary to find him close to the door glaring at her with a look of resentful confusion.

"This news upsets you?" he asked. He wasn't sure why he felt guilt building within him as she had ran into the bathroom.

"Wouldn't it you?" she asked as her inner fire built again. How could he be so oblivious to how this would affect her?

"You act as if we were actually courting. Stupid girl." Arthas spat as he shook his head and turned away. Why the hell should he feel guilty about what he had done? He was the God Damned Lich King dammit! He can do whatever the fuck he wants. Or who dammit!

"Why? Because I take such an offence personally? If I had done the same to you I'd be punished!" She shouted at him.

"You forget your place, Evirah!" He warned as he walked away. She was wearing his patience thin and he was on the verge of doing something he might regret. He could hear Frostmourne eagerly whispering in his ear, coaxing his inner, less patient side to the surface.

"Why have me if you can fuck everyone else?!" she shouted to him as she pulled on his arm. In the back of her head she knew better than to push him. But she was seeing red until she saw blinding white as the back of his hand hit her cheek with enough force to make her spin slightly and fall to the floor.

"YOU DO NOT OWN ME!" he yelled as she held her cheek in shock. Before she could process what had happened she felt his hand wind itself in her hair and pull her to her feet. She cried out in pain as he turned her towards a small desk by the door to the bathroom. In the millisecond she was facing him she saw such an intense anger in his eyes that almost made him unrecognizable. Suddenly he bent her body forward with enough force that her head slammed against the wood and a white light blinded her for a few seconds. As she reeled from this he ripped her lower garment off and suddenly slammed into her. She cried out in shock and discomfort as his cock pulled roughly on her walls. She tried to push up of the table only for him to lift her head and bring it back down upon the wood again. This time she barely stayed conscious as he continued forcing himself into her.

"I… am… the… master… you… are… the… slave." He growled with each thrust into her unwilling body. She tensed with each movement and groaned in fear and discomfort, every thrust sending a dull pain in her swimming head as she cried. Suddenly he pulled out completely and gave no warning before he roughly began invading her puckered hole. She cried out in pain as he forced himself in her. She was too dry for regular sex, much less this form. Before long he was fully inside her and he began roughly thrusting, ignoring her cries in pain with each time he penetrated. She continued struggling to no avail and soon felt a warm fluid pooling beneath her red face as she cried hysterically. She screamed when he pulled out and she felt a sharp pain inside her, only for him to roughly slam himself back in. This pain continued as he did, but the initial discomfort subsided slightly. She begged for mercy as he began ramming faster into her, sending another sharp pain inside her, until he thrust with wild abandon before he stilled inside her and the sharp pains intensified for a few moments. After a moment of silence on his end and panicked sobbing on hers, he quickly removed himself and walked into the bathing room.

Evirah fell to the floor in a crumbled, hysterical heap. She brought a shaky hand to her swollen temple and winced as the feather light touch sent a spike of pain throughout her body. She pulled her hand away to find bright red blood dripping down her fingertips. She jumped slightly when he came out of the bathroom, walked to the bed, and turned halfway to her.

"I will sleep alone tonight, Mage." He announced before he climbed into the bed and blew out the candles, leaving her crumpled on the floor in silence. Evirah tried to climb to her feet but only managed to take one step before her knees buckled beneath her. She carefully crawled into the bathroom and over to the corner where her bedding supplies were kept. She didn't bother with making a bed and only wrapped a blanket around herself before gingerly resting her throbbing head against the cold metal wall. She knew she needed to stay awake and struggled to do so until she heard him stir in the morning. Luckily he did not need to enter the bathing chambers, and she sighed in relief when she heard him leave. Not long after she heard the door open again and Sadrienia came in and searched for the mage before finding her shivering on the ground.

"Shit Evirah!" The elf woman exclaimed as she dropped to her knees in front of the pale mage. "Can you walk?"

"I… I think so." The mage weakly answered. The elf pulled her to her feet and threw one of the mage's arms around her shoulders before wrapping one of her own slender, but strong arms around her waist. She helped the human walk slowly to the den for healing as best as she could. Halfway there Evirah felt her strength waning as the hall before her began spinning wildly out of control. The last clear image was of a raven haired blood elf running to them as the elf beside her called out to him, her knees buckled, and the world faded to darkness.

**A/N:** So how many people threw their phones against a wall just now? I want to say I'm not liable for any violent outbursts that ended in property damage. I know some people might complain but now you see the Lich King in all his glory. yes I wanted reveal the gentler side of Arthas, but there's always the dark side of that coin. Yin and Yang my friends. I'll Post an update next week! I swear.


End file.
